Annoyed
by JnRfan
Summary: It's a dark fic and maybe a bit depressing. Be warned: Someone is going to die. Please R&R!
1. Chandler

Hi! This is my first fic in English and it's kind of depressing. I'm warning you, someone is going to die. Oh, did I say to much? Sorry. But have fun reading and reviewing it. Thank you! And if there are mistakes, blame me. And I think there will be some mistakes. Sorry for that! Disclaimer: I don't own the "Friends". ---------------------------------  
  
Annoyed  
  
My name is Chandler. I've got a beautiful girlfriend and great friends. But I'm not normal. I think I'm crazy but nobody knows that. I've got a job that I hate. And I hate the people who are working with me. I'm about to do something terrible. I don't know why. A voice is saying that to me. Always.  
  
I'm sitting here in my Office and I'm doing nothing. All I hear is that damn voice and all it is saying is "Do it! Do it! Do it!". It's driving me nuts. Work is so boring and for that reason I'm leaving. I make my way to Central Perk where I expect my friends to be. And I'm right. They are sitting on the couch laughing an smiling. I realize that I can't do it. But the voice is still saying "Do it! Kill them!". 'I don't know how' I think myself. "The knife! Use your knife!" says the voice. 'I don't have a knife but there's one at home.'. I'm still standing in the entrance and they haven't seen me yet. I decide to go home. But I won't get the knife and come back here. So I'm leaving to go home.  
  
At home the voice returns into my head and says "Go and fetch the knife. Then go and kill your friends. You have to!" "No! I'm not killing my friends! Why should I? They're my friends!" I yelled at the voice, at myself. "It is an order! Go back and kill them!" the voice continues. "Who are you to tell me what I have to do or not?" I yelled louder. "I'm you! I'm not real! I'm telling you what you think all the time. You are crazy Chandler. You don't deserve to live. Your life sucks." The voice starts yelling at me. "Stop it! Stop it!" now I'm screaming.  
  
I can't take it anymore. I'm taking a sheet of paper and I'm writing something down. I put the note on the counter. I'm taking the knife and head for my room. When I'm in, I close the door and start to stab myself. The first one did hurt much. The next one hurt as much as the first one. I'm stabbing myself 2 more times. It hurts really much. And the last one. I would say this one hurt the most because it was near the heart. I'm falling on my bed. I'm crying. The voice is just laughing.  
  
I'm hearing Joey calling my name. He's here. He can't see me dying. So I stay quiet. He calls again. Then there is silence. Maybe he found my note. Then I hear him screaming and running out of the apartment. Yes, he found the note. I think he went to Monica with it.  
  
I notice that I might die any minute now.  
  
Suddenly my door swung open. I hardly realize that there are my friends standing in the door. Almost everybody of them is crying. Their faces are pale. They're all standing around me. Monica is asking me why I did that. It sounds like they are far away from me. She starts sobbing. I would do everything to turn back the time. How could I be so stupid? It's all my fault. I can't say 'It's the voice's fault. I'm just the victim!'. I commit suicide. Everything what happens around me now I'm almost not realizing anymore. Then they all start sobbing. Monica is hugging me. But it isn't helping the fact that I'm dying. I'm crying, too. They're losing me. They're losing a friend. They're losing a part of the family. And I'm the cause for that. I hate myself for that. But anyhow, it's to late.  
  
Suddenly everything went black and I died. I killed myself. I commited suicide. Just to make the voice happy. -----------------------  
  
That's pretty much it. Well, what du you think? Should I go on with another Chapter? Maybe a POV of another Friend? Or should this be not continued? Or do you think that I should quit? Please read & review! 


	2. Monica

I decided to make another chapter. Wow, that's the first I'm making a second chapter. Have fun reading it. -------------------------  
  
Annoyed Chapter 2  
  
I'm Monica and I love to hang out with my friends. But I think my boyfriend, Chandler, has some problems. Because he is acting really weird, when he's around us. I'm going to talk to him later.  
  
As usual we're sitting in our favourite café, Central Perk. Everybody is here - expect Chandler. I think he's working, because the last few weeks he's working very much and comes home late. I'm worried about him. I really need to talk to him.  
  
Later that day we're going home to my place. Well, Joey goes straight to his place. I want to make dinner but when I wanted to start, Joey comes screaming trough the door into the apartment. When I asked, what's wrong with him he just gave me a letter. When I read it, I started sobbing immediately. Everybody comes to hug me. I give Ross the letter and he's suggesting to go to Joey's place.  
  
We run into Joey's apartment and start looking around. Nobody is here. Every door is open - expect one. So we figure out that he is in there. We're opening the door and stare in shock at what we see.  
  
There he is. Laying on the bed and bleeding. The blood is exactly spilled over the whole bed and his body. He is looking at us with bloodshot eyes. I start crying even harder. I'm going over to him and I'm just bringing only one word out. "Why?" I'm asking but there's no response. It's like he isn't noticing us. Like he's dying. I don't know what to do. I can't help him. I cannot believe that he was doing that. I wanted to ask him again, why he did that but he seemed like he's gone. But no, he's still alive. He's breathing. Then I hugged him. I want him to know, that we're still there for him and will be forever. But there will be no forever for him.  
  
I'm hoping that the ambulance will be here soon. But I haven't called them. I asked my friends, if anybody called the ambulance and I'm shocked by the answer. No one called the ambulance. "Oh my god!" I whispered. Joey got it and went to call the ambulance. But I know that it is too late for Chandler.  
  
I'm looking at my Chandler and notice that there is blood coming out of his mouth. Tears are rolling down his pale face. I'm squeezing his hand to comfort him.  
  
Joey comes back into the room. I looked at him and he nods, like he wants to say "They are on their way!". I sighed.  
  
I looked back at Chandler. His eyes are closed. He doesn't move. I'm checking his pulse and realize that there is no pulse. He is dead. Oh my god, he is dead. He killed himself. I will never know why he did that. How shall I do live without him? There is no future for me without him. I hugged him. I don't care if there is his blood. I'm holding him close to me and start sobbing on his chest. My friends try to comfort me by hugging me. ------------------------- That's it. My first second chapter. Yay. So, what do you think about this one. Maybe it sucks. Please R&R! Thanks. 


End file.
